Conventionally, a combined heat exchanger configured to enable heat exchange among three types of fluids has been known. For example, a heat exchanger disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a combined heat exchanger configured to enable both heat exchange between a refrigerant of a refrigeration cycle device and a vehicle exterior air (outside air) and heat exchange between the refrigerant and a coolant that cools an engine.